1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of vending machines and, more particularly, to a dispensing system for a vending machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vending machines are commonly utilized in dispensing a wide range of products, including canned and bottled beverages, edible food items, and other consumer products. In the case of dispensing beverage products, it is desirable to configure a vending machine such that it is capable of dispensing various different sized and configured beverage containers. That is, as manufacturers of beverage products alter their container designs, it is desirable to not require the vending machine itself to be reconfigured, at least substantially, to accommodate a new product. Of course, the reliability of the overall dispensing system of the vending machine must be maintained.
For use in connection with dispensing canned and bottled beverage products, there is typically employed either a vend rotor or oscillator which is driven by a vend motor to sequentially dispense the beverage containers. In the case of the rotor, this arrangement generally takes the form of a cradle which initially receives one or more of the beverage products to be dispensed. Such cradles are typically semi-cylindrical in shape and mounted for rotation about a fore-to-aft extending axis under a column or stack of stored products. As the cradle rotates, the product(s) carried therein is dispensed. Typically, the cradle will be compartmentalized such that two or more fore-to-aft spaced products can be supported at any given time, with each product being sequentially dropped from the cradle as the cradle performs a complete 360° rotation, whereupon the cradle receives one or more additional products for dispensing. Known oscillator-type dispensing arrangements work on a generally similar principal, except that the corresponding product support or retention structure is driven to oscillate back and forth through a predetermined angle for dispensing sequential containers from a stack.
Therefore, in connection with these conventional can and bottle vending machines, motors are employed to establish the required rotation or oscillation which, in turn, functions to release stored products from within a storage rack. Whether the motor is coupled to a rotating (rotor) or oscillating (oscillator or bale) vending device, the overall system design must be configured to accommodate the particular product parameters. To this end, vendors typically employ a variety of shims, bottle rods, rod sleeves or the like to adjust the vending geometry as needed. Obviously, requiring these additional components to provide vending flexibility is undesirable, costly to manufacture, and increases overall assembly time.
In order to establish the desired rotation or oscillation, vending machines also utilize the various motors to move mechanisms in the form of cams and the like. In turn, the mechanisms release stored product from within a stack or storage rack arranged within the vending machine. In order to properly execute a vending operation each and every time a selection is made, motor shaft position must be controlled. In general, prior art vending machines typically use either AC or DC motors mounted to a plate within the vending machine. The motors are coupled to a cam and switch system which, in turn, controls the position of either the rotating or oscillating bail vending device. Furthermore, the vend motor must include an anti-pilferage mechanism as required to meet UL standards.
In operation, the cams and switches, when actuated by the motor, operate the rotating or oscillating bail device to dispense a product. Once the product vends, the cam interrupts power to the motor. Alternatively, the cam might interrupt power to a controller which, in turn, interrupts power to the motor. In any event, through a rather complicated arrangement of cams, switches and associated linkages, once a vending operation is complete, power to the motor is interrupted. In this manner, pilferage from the machine is limited.
Certainly these systems have proven themselves effective over the years, however, the overall complexity of the mechanisms has resulted in numerous failures. Cam mechanisms wear, switches fail, and bottles and cans jam in the stacks. Vending machines require constant maintenance in order to ensure the proper vending of product. Naturally, in order to remain profitable, the maintenance costs are passed on to the consumer through elevated prices of the vended product.
Still another concern is wear and tear on vend motor components. In typical fashion, upon receipt of an electrical signal, the vend motor activates instantaneously. That is, the output shaft moves from a state of rest to a dynamic state almost immediately. This abrupt change in state places a great deal of stress on gears, shafts and other components in the drive train. Over time, these stresses will cause a failure in the vending operation.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an improved product delivery system for a vending machine which is designed to flexibly accommodate future package configurations, such as the length and/or diameter of various beverage containers, without requiring an undue number of components. In addition, there exists a need to more accurately control a vend motor by simplifying the overall cam and/or switch arrangement. Furthermore, there exists a need to operate a dispensing system in a manner so as to minimize stresses on motor components. In general, there exists a need to enhance the versatility and reliability of a vending machine dispensing assembly.